Another Fairytale
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Another Fairytale where the damsel is a Colonel and the knight is his Lieutenant...
1. Sick as a Dog

**Another Fairytale Where the Damsel is a Colonel and the Knight is his Lieutenant**

**Chapter One: Sick as a Dog**

**By: FMA4EVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a colonel in the military who had a right hand man. Or shall I say…right hand _woman._

Anyway, they were always in their office doing what they always did. He would procrastinate and wait till the last minute to do his work and the Lieutenant would threaten him.

But today was different. Today the Lieutenant was not there to do her usual threatening and gun pointing. She was sick at home, alone with Black Hayate.

Colonel Mustang looked out the window and said, mostly to himself, "I wonder what Hawkeye is doing right now…"

"Probably happy that she doesn't have to be on your tail about paperwork," Lieutenant Havoc replied.

"Ha ha…you're hilarious Havoc…" Mustang replied dryly.

Many minutes passed by before Mustang said, "Maybe I should visit her…just to make sure that she is alright…"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Havoc objected.

"Why?" the Colonel asked as he got his coat on.

"Well…she probably doesn't want…" Havoc began, but stopped when he saw that the Colonel was already gone.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was lying on her couch, sneezing and coughing when there came a knock on the door.

She groaned, but got up and opened the door with Black Hayate at her side.

She was surprised to see the Colonel with a bowl of soup in his hands.

_I must be hallucinating… _

"Hello Hawkeye! Hope you are feeling better! Here I brought you some soup!" The Colonel said before Hawkeye could say anything.

She sneezed and then said, "Thank you…"

"Gee Hawkeye…you seem sick as a dog…" Mustang said as he walked into Hawkeye's apartment.

"Sorry sir," Hawkeye replied annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Hawkeye asked as she and Mustang sat on the coach side by side.

"I was worried about you…" Mustang replied gently.

"And I need to know about what happened last week…" Mustang added. "I need to know about the shooting…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I'll update faster!**

**Ideas are completely and totally welcomed! God bless you!**


	2. More To Lab 5

**Another Fairytale**

**Chapter 2: More to Lab 5**

**By: FMA4EVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

* * *

"The shooting…it...I…"

For the first time in a long while, Lieutenant Hawkeye had nothing to say. How was she supposed to respond?

_Sorry Colonel, but someone asked you to fight them, but I went instead without telling you…_

"Tell me Hawkeye. What happened?" This wasn't a request. It was an order.

"There is not much to tell," Hawkeye replied, collecting her cool. "I was walking down a street when I heard some gun shots and I went to investigate. That's all."

"Then why don't I believe you?!" Mustang yelled angrily.

Hawkeye was silent and didn't know what to say. How could she tell him that she fought a battle for him? That she went instead of him just to keep her promise? That she went instead of telling her commander like any other soldier would do?

But that was it. She wasn't any other soldier. She was Colonel Mustang's First Lieutenant who promised to do whatever it takes to make sure he reached his goal. Even if that meant lying to him in order to save his life.

"Maybe…you don't trust me…" Hawkeye replied softly.

Now it was Mustang's turn to be silent. How could she say that he didn't trust her? He has trusted his life to her again and again. If when he thought she should have let him die. She never once let him down…until now.

"That's not what I said!" Mustang yelled as he stood up quickly.

"That's what I heard!" Hawkeye yelled as she stood up in anger.

Suddenly, she began to cough hysterically and soon, out of exhaustion, fell into the Colonel's arms. Roy was still as Riza continued to cough and as he continued to hold her.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Riza…you don't need to lie to me…just tell me what happened…please…"

After hearing this, Riza whispered back in between coughs, "I'm sorry…I let…you down…I had…to…go or you would have…have…"

"I would have died…" Roy finished for her.

"There's more…" Riza said. "There's more to Lab 5 than what Ed and Al told us…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry it took so long to update and the update being so short. My dad has cancer and he and me mom are in Mexico getting a treatment, so I'm a little stressed right now.**

**Please review and pray for my dad. Thanks and God Bless!**


	3. True Heroism

Another Fairytale

Chapter 3: True Heroism

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

* * *

"_True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve others at whatever cost."_

_-Arthur Ashe-_

* * *

"What else is there?" Roy asked as he led Riza to the couch to lie down.

"They spoke of homunculi, which is correct, but there is more…" Riza replied as she collected her thoughts.

"They have these…. powers, if you will, that can not only transform their body into a weapon, but there is one that can…transform other people…." Riza continued, shaking with every word.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked as he became more concerned for his Lieutenant with every second.

"There is one homunculus who controls them all…their master…She…. or he…it can make you think things…. do things…want things that you yourself would never even dream of doing…it was like Ishbal, except worse…" Riza whispered as her mind went back to that stormy day.

_-Flashback-_

_Riza was walking down a dark alley, trying to follow the note's directions. She continued till she heard laughter._

_She then pulled her pistol out in a flash and yelled, "Who is it? Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_Suddenly, a dark figure in a trench coat appeared from behind a dumpster._

"_Who are you?" It asked darkly._

_Riza could smell the evil and death seeping through that person's (if you could call it a person) coat._

"_I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye. I am looking for the one who wants to fight with Colonel Mustang," Hawkeye replied coolly._

"_You are not him!" It hissed._

_It suddenly lunged at Riza and before she could pull the trigger, that thing had its gloved hand around her neck with her back against the cold, brick wall._

"_You will pay for your incompetence!" It growled angrily._

_Soon, it began to fill Riza's mind with dark, sinister thoughts, ideas, and wants. It showed her dark images of death and destruction._

_Her brain began to throb as it continued this torture._

"_Stop!" She screamed as her mind went numb and she blacked out._

_-End of Flashback-_

Riza looked up at Roy after she had finished her explanation and he was just as shocked as she was.

When he finally got the courage to say something, he mumbled, "If you want to leave my side, I will completely understand. No one should have to go through what you had to endure…"

Riza gasped and said quietly, "Colonel Mustang, I will continue to be by your side until the day I die…I made a promise and I tend to keep it."

She really was his hero.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I will update sooner! Sorry it has been so long!**


	4. To Accomplish Great Things

Another Fairytale

Chapter 4: To Accomplish Great Things

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"_To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."_

_-Anatole France-_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye wasn't sure of whom she was anymore. Whatever that thing did to her, it left her incomplete. She was back at work again, but she didn't feel completely there. She knew her body was there, but her soul felt as if it was fading away.

Some took notice to this change. Others did not for they were too concerned with promotions and their hunger of power to take notice.

One of those that took notice was Colonel Mustang. Ever since that night, when Lieutenant Hawkeye told him of her encounter with the homunculi's master, she was not the same. Unfortunately, Mustang was not the only one to take notice of the Lieutenant's change in spirit.

Furher Bradly also took notice and decided to make his move. He promoted Lieutenant Hawkeye as his secretary as he was in need of a new one.

Mustang knew what he was doing. He was trying to separate them. He was trying to destroy them. But Roy Mustang was smarter than he seemed. He wasn't going to let Bradly get the better of him.

Roy Mustang was going to save his Lieutenant. He was going to be her knight this time. She always got the pleasure of saving him, now it was his turn to return the favor.

All he needed her to do was to wait. Wait for him to follow through. Because to accomplish great things, one must not only act, but also dream, not only plan, but also believe.

And that was what Colonel Roy Mustang was going to do. He was going to accomplish great things.

* * *

**The End**

**Sorry that it took so long to update. This story is over, but if there are enough reviews, I may write a sequel…**

**God Bless and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
